This invention relates to a paint roller and more particularly to a relatively small paint roller which may be used to paint such surfaces as railings, spindles, cylinders, etc.
Many types of paint rollers have been previously described and generally comprise a handle portion having a rod extending therefrom upon which the roller is rotatably mounted. Historically, the conventional paint rollers dispose the axis of rotation of the roller at 90 degrees with respect to the longitudinal axis of the handle. Additionally, other prior art paint rollers have disposed the longitudinal or rotational axis of the roller at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the handle. However, applicant believes that the prior art paint rollers are not convenient to use and do not permit the efficient painting of such surfaces as railings, spindles, cylinders, etc.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved paint roller.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a paint roller having a relatively small paint applicator roller rotatably mounted at one end thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a paint roller having offset end portions which are disposed parallel to one another with one of the end portions having a handle mounted thereon and the other end portion having a paint applicator roller mounted thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a paint roller having certain dimensions which permits the continual use thereof without the painter suffering from carpal tunnel injury.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a paint roller wherein the dimensions are such that excess paint may be removed from the paint applicator roller without the need of a paint tray.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.